The Smith's Dream
is the fifty-fifth chapter of the Fire Force manga series. Summary This Chapter begins with Commander Obi telling Arthur, Shinra & Iris, to see a man named Vulcan. While Shinra is hesitant about having such a responsibility, Obi tells them that they are old enough to make decisions for themselves to which they agree to see him. Shinra faces reality once more within Vulcan's hologram of animals. While Iris and Yū are amazed at the display, Arthur is still wondering if it is dangerous. Shinra asks Vulcan if he would at least visit their Commander at least once, to which Vulcan reiterates his statement to do it all alone without Hajima's or the Brigade's help. Yū also tries to persuade him; thinking about how Hajima will eventually destroy him as he won't be able to make any more inventions within the landfill. Vulcan ignores him, telling him that work must be done and walks away into the shop. Lisa puts out a plate of food for the stray cats to eat from; while complaining that they have barely enough money to feed them as well as the birds. She then likens herself to a street cat. Shinra asks when they first met each other and she begins to tell him her story. Lisa had lost her parents in a Flame Human Incident which led to her being taken in to a Monastery but she had no desire to become a sister. She apologises to Iris for any rudeness to which Iris replies that it's ok. She continues on, telling how Vulcan caught her in His Junkyard and took her in. Iris comments that he is a nice guy; to which Lisa agrees, even though she also thinks of him as a bit weird. Yū goes on to tell them that Vulcan thinks he can work more to fulfil his dream of helping people and animals. Arthur is by the tombstone (hands seemingly in a sign of prayer with the Ratomu hand-sign) and asks about it. Yū reveals that it was his Grandfather & Father's tombstone as they both turned into Flame Humans at the same time. However, he is wary of whether it is normal as well as the fact that Vulcan suspects Giovanni for the death of His family. Shinra wonders whether he saw a bug as well as why Goivanni of all people would be suspected. Yū explains the story behind Commander Giovanni. He was once a student of Vulcan's grandfather alongside Vulcan's father (a photo of Vulcan's family with Giovanni's face ripped off is shown). Yū explains that after a strange death, Giovanni left to go to Hajima; disobeying a direct order from Vulcan's grandfather which forbade them not to join Hajima. When Shinra asked why Yū could only give a clueless answer while speculating about a link between Vulcan's family and Hajima. Lisa interjects with the fact that only Vulcan knows as she thinks aloud about Vulcan's next meal. Lisa tells them to leave as Yū apologises for not being of any help. As Shinra is about to thank then, he is hit by the Adolla Link. He feels the sudden sensation of killing intent from Giovanni to kill Vulcan. He drops to his feet as he thinks about the tingling that he felt. Arthur demands an explanation for the Shinra's mysterious behaviour. Shinra is too busy contemplating about the times he has felt the Adolla Link to listen to Arthur's complaint. Navigation